Fluoropolymers are attractive material for a variety of applications because they are relatively inert against a wide variety of chemical substances, have high melting points, and are generally biocompatible. Fluoropolymers, often in the form of finely divided powders that may be dispersed in liquid or solid carriers, can be used as a lubricant. However, known fluoropolymers used as lubricants generally have been found to exhibit very poor wear rate, which often mitigates the benefit of their low friction characteristics and other desirable physical and chemical properties. Thus, there is a need to address this and other deficiencies of the prior art.